


devil in the details

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Words of October 2019 [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cooking, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Snark, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and Heir to the Throne of Edom, outdone by sugar.





	devil in the details

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shopping for groceries together, disagreement over what to buy!

“It says _ dark _ brown sugar, Magnus.” Alec argued as he scooped up the lighter version from their cart and put it angrily back on the shelf. “Not light. The instructions are there for a reason! I need the _ exact _ ingredients. Not just whatever looks the closest.”

Magnus groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to stave off his irritation and headache, reminding himself that he loved his boyfriend dearly. 

“Alexander, sweetheart _ please_. The importance of differentiating is for something like baking soda and baking powder, any flavor changes due to sugar will be minimal at best.” He near begged and his efforts were dashed when Alec narrowed his eyes and stubbornly shook his head.

“I’m sure Izzy thought the same thing when she swapped out her ingredients.” Alec told him tartly and continued to peruse the aisle, brow furrowing in a way that would have been cute if Magnus hadn’t been ready to pick up the man and carry him bodily out of the store.

“Your sister can’t tell the difference between sugar and salt, darling. Even when doing a comprehensive taste test of them side by side! The cause of her terrible cooking is _ not _ the ingredients, but the chef!” 

Alec blinked thoughtfully but didn’t argue, shrugging as he shifted bags of sugar aside, apparently intending to sort through every single bag in his quest to find the _ correct _ ingredients. 

Magnus seethed internally and straightened, glamour dropping as he rolled up his sleeves, “Alexander.” He said softly and when his boyfriend just hummed, he stepped forward and trailed his fingers down Alec’s arm. “The sooner we get home and make dinner, the sooner we can have dessert.”

Alec turned, wide eyed and Magnus felt the stirrings of sweet victory the moment Alec’s gaze caught his cat-eyes and he blushed. 

“Magnus,” Alec said earnestly, letting go of the mundane grocery cart to place his hands on Magnus’ biceps, thumbs petting appreciatively at the muscles there. “We _ can’t _ have dessert if I don’t get the right sugar.”

Alec waited, possibly for some sort of sign but Magnus was honestly too stunned to do anything other than blink but that seemed to be enough. Alec gave him a quick, chaste peck on the corner of his mouth and then turned back, fixing all of that lovely, misguided attention back on the sugar.

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and Heir to the Throne of Edom, outdone by sugar.

Magic sparked at his fingertips and he smirked with victory as a bag of it suddenly appeared in his hand. Looking down his eyes narrowed at the label ‘light brown-sugar’ and he snapped his fingers, glamouring it.

“I found one,” he said and Alec looked honestly so delighted that Magnus felt rather proud of himself.

Later that night, sitting on the couch in comfortable silence, full of cookies decadent affection, Alec interrupted the silence to ask “are you sure they tasted okay” and Magnus kissed him, interrupting all possible worries he had.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!


End file.
